


A Shared Sunset

by subterraneanflames



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gay, M/M, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subterraneanflames/pseuds/subterraneanflames
Summary: I suck at writing but these two were too cute not to try and do something for.Part 1 of ?





	A Shared Sunset

Ignatz Victor absentmindedly pushed the remains of his breakfast around his plate, his attention wholly devoted to the map lying on the table in front of him. Last month when the Professor led him and the rest of the Golden Deers to quell Lord Lonato’s rebellion, they’d crossed a beautiful valley enroute to Magdred Way, the sun setting in the most picturesque way he’d ever seen. Since that evening, he’d yearned to go back there and capture the beauty of the view on canvas. 

It was a typical Sunday at Garreg Mach, students spending their day off in myriad ways. Ignatz had cleared his schedule, making sure he had all day to travel to the valley and back, with time to spare so he could paint once was there. However, upon mapping out his route over breakfast he’d realised an unfortunate truth. The route to the valley was a good 4 miles long, a lot of it uphill. Whilst Ignatz wasn’t necessarily weak, the cumbersome nature of his easel and other art supplies meant that making it there and back would be quite the ordeal. 

Which brought him to his current problem. In order to get there with time to paint, he’d probably have to ask for help from another student. Easier said than done. The other students at the monastery were friendly, sure, but asking someone to help him lug art supplies across the countryside all day? Ignatz wanted to shrivel into a ball just thinking about it. 

Something hit the back of his chair with a thud, making him jump in his seat. Whipping round to see the cause, Ignatz saw Caspar dragging a comatose Linhardt towards the food counter of the dining hall. Caspar was strong, and he’d likely help! Then again, he wouldn’t appreciate having to wait around for hours whilst he paints... Ignatz ran his fingers through his hair. This was hopeless, who would want to spend their day off carrying around his things and watching him paint? No-one in their right mind, that’s who. Ignatz tidied his plate, tucked his sketchbook and map under his arm, and tucked his chair in, getting ready to spend another Sunday in his room. 

That plan was thrown into disarray roughly 2 seconds later, as the green haired boy collided with a wall of white cotton that he could have sworn wasn’t there a few seconds ago. Taking a moment to adjust his newly askew glasses Ignatz found himself face to face with Raphael, their noses nearly touching. It took both of them a few seconds to process their sudden position, after which Raphael straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. “Heh, sorry Ignatz, was trying to sneak a look at your sketchbook, what are you drawin in there?” 

Ignatz blinked a couple of times before responding with a deluge of words. “Oh this? Oh it’s nothing don’t worry about it, honestly it’s just an old doodle that I never got around to finishing, I really shou-” Raphael gently teased the sketchbook out of Ignatz’s hands and started leafing through it, turning the pages with a careful reverence that wouldn’t have been expected of the giant. Ignatz’ words died in his throat. He didn’t usually show others his art, if people talked and his father found out he had such a frivolous hobby he shuddered to think what he’d say. 

Raphael turned to the latest page and a glint of recognition appeared in his eyes. “Ignatz, ain’t this the top of the valley we camped at the night before we were ambushed at Magdred Way?” Ignatz’s eyes widened. “Y-you recognize it?” “Recognize it? This is like I’m actually there! The horizon is exactly how I remember it, every ridge and peak is perfect!” Raphael replied, a beaming smile stretched across his square jawline. “This is amazing! How long did this take you?” Ignatz was dumbstruck for the third time in less than a minute. “U... uhm, this took me about half an hour, I drew it last night... I was hoping to paint it, but I can’t carry my easel and brushes all the way there and back in one day.” Ignatz explained with a rueful smile before gently pulling his sketchbook out of Raphael’s hands and beginning to walk away.

He made it about 5 metres before Raphael’s heavy hand clapped his shoulder, making him jump yet again. “Y’know, I’d be happy to come with if you wanted! It’d be like training, plus I get to see you paint!” Raphael’s beaming smile made Ignatz feel like his heart turned upside down in his chest, then immediately righted itself, somehow feeling more at home than it had ever before. He shyly nodded, before quietly murmuring “We should probably go get some things ready before we head out then.” Raphael nodded enthusiastically, before running off yelling something about getting packed lunches for the both of them. 

Ignatz was left standing in the dining hall, a couple of other students casting curious glances at him following his encounter with Hurricane Raphael. But for once he didn’t mind the looks. He was going to spend his day off painting, and with Raphael no less! Ignatz allowed himself a happy sigh, before gathering his things in his arms and rushing off to his room to prepare.


End file.
